Commonly known and applied pins for fastening into walls mostly consist of two parts, where one part is made mainly with plastic and is expanded in the pre-drilled hole by another insertion usually a metal screw. In many cases such solution is not satisfactory.
Also is known an anchoring pin, e.g. as per the description of the Polish Patent No 176358, with insertion positively locked into a hole by means of bonding mixture which completely fills the clearance between the hole and the pin, being anchored by filling grooves at intervals along the length of the anchoring pin.
From the description of the European Patent No. EP 0588734 is known a threshold strip being in the form of longitudinal profile of a uniform cross-section that includes a keyway to accommodate a nail head of another type of fixing pin. The above mentioned strip may have a curved top surface and the concave underside of its longitudinal surface determines the alignment of the nail in the guide and allows some variability when fastening the threshold strip onto adjoining base surfaces of unequal height.
From U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,109 a fastener comprises head fins and a shaft. The shaft comprises a tapered section and an untapered section.
From U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,098 a one-piece plastic drive fastener comprises an enlarged head with a rigid cylindrical shank extending therefrom and terminating in a free end. Four circumferentially spaced axial rows of wing elements extend generally radially outwardly from the shank. The wing elements each have the shape of a segment of a thin walled truncated cone with a narrow first end joined to the cylindrical shank and a wider second end spaced outwardly of the shank and inclined toward the head portion.
From U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,633, the fastener is of non-corrosive plastic construction having a plurality of angled resiliently-deformable teeth which, when inserted through a hole in the shutter into a mounting hole formed in a building wall, tend to flex in the direction of insertion and tend to return to their original position to resist removal.
From U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,174 a fastener for anchoring a sheet-metal roofing panel to the top horizontal web of a roof-supporting sheet-metal beam, comprises a headed shank having an enlarged tip end constructed to penetrate said roofing panel and the underlying web of the panel's supporting beam, by being either percussively driven or rotatingly bored therethrough.
From U.S. Pat. No. 5,907,891, fastener includes a longitudinal shank of generally H-shaped cross section. The H-shaped cross section is formed of opposed lateral sides and longitudinal cross member. Additionally, opposed lateral sides are spaced by transverse supports. The outer ends of opposed lateral sides respectively, are coextensive with a portion of the circumference of the circular base of conical head.